


Ночной Смотритель на дежурстве!

by Wolcha



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, Ghosts, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: По коридорам НЕ ШАТАТЬСЯ.В палатах НЕ ШУМЕТЬ.Все двери должны быть ЗАКРЫТЫ.





	Ночной Смотритель на дежурстве!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Warden On Duty!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678991) by [TheRebelDread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelDread/pseuds/TheRebelDread). 



В приюте Мойры было устрашающе тихо. В каждой комнате и каждом коридоре, за исключением Мужского крыла. Оно было наполнено стучащими звуками, которые отдавались эхом у Гарретта в голове. Он почувствовал отклик в своей груди, и сердце начало биться быстрее, пытаясь догнать стучавший вокруг ритм. Звук преследовал его, и легкие Гаррета жгло, словно и он пытался что-то догнать. Воспоминания, быть может. Звук казался почти знакомым.  
Гарретт прислонился к разбитой плитке, чтобы отдышаться. Мойра была пуста — уже несколько месяцев. Но внезапно Гарретт почувствовал, что он в приюте не один. На стене напротив него висел знак, пыльный и сильно потускневший: 

**НОЧНОЙ СМОТРИТЕЛЬ НА ДЕЖУРСТВЕ!  
** **По коридорам НЕ ШАТАТЬСЯ.  
** **В палатах НЕ ШУМЕТЬ.  
** **Все двери должны быть ЗАКРЫТЫ.**

Теперь шум был повсюду. Он преследовал его? В памяти резко вспыхнуло воспоминание, но тут же исчезло, так же быстро как и появилось. Нет, подумал он. Чтобы это ни было, оно идет не за ним.  
— Отвлекает внимание, — пробормотал он себе под нос, и жжение в легких немного ослабло.  
Он не знал, почему был так в этом уверен, но это _точно_ было так. Гарретт закрыл глаза и прислушался. Дождавшись, когда шум перейдет в следующий зал, он побежал. Шаги терялись в удаляющемся шуме, но к тому времени, как он добрался до комнаты в конце коридора, звук начал возвращаться. Двигаясь как можно быстрее и тише, Гарретт вскрыл замок. _Один. Два. Три._ Когда дверь распахнулась, стук прекратился.  
Внезапная тишина оглушила.  
Один-единственный глоток долгожданного затишья, от которого зазвенело в ушах, а затем его ноги оторвались от пола. Невидимая сила потянула Гарретта в комнату и ударила о стену. Плитка треснула за спиной и разлетелась, как сломанные зубы. Гарретт почувствовал дыхание на своей шее и долгий, глубокий стон прямо в ухо, идущий, казалось, из самой преисподней. Его кинуло одновременно и в жар, и в холод. По спине пробежали мурашки, просачиваясь холодной дрожью прямо в кости.  
— Опять бродишь тайком, Гарретт? Ты ничему не учишься, — голос, мурлыкая, механически заскрежетал, словно ржавые шестерни часов или точильный камень.  
Гарретт видел перед собой только темное размытое пятно и из-за этого чувствовал себя перебравшим с выпивкой в “Буррике”.  
— Но отвлекать твое внимание было очень весело. Ты вернулся, чтобы поиграть?  
Разум Гаррета вспенился галлюцинациями и ностальгией, которые волнами разбивались о его сознание, медным привкусом крови и морской воды на языке. Он подыскивал слова, словно копаясь в старой коробке в пыльном подвале своего разума.  
— А что, ты скучал по мне?  
Смех загрохотал возле его уха, и Гарретт почувствовал мягкие губы, которые он не мог увидеть.  
— Я думаю, это _ты_ скучал по _мне_ , вор. Ты так сильно хотел выйти отсюда, взламывал замки и крался в тенях. Но все же вернулся.  
Гарретт почувствовал коснувшиеся его руки. Они стянули шарф вниз и ласково дотронулись до лица.  
— Я думаю, что ты делаешь все это, просто чтобы подразнить меня.  
Голос Смотрителя шелестел так близко к губам, что по всему телу разливалось тепло. Гарретт почувствовал себя пьяным и даже смутно вспомнил, как они с Бассо пили с каким-то пиратом с западных островов, который утверждал, что видит будущее. Он посмеялся над воспоминанием, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он видит мерцание глаз Смотрителя в призрачном тумане.  
— Может быть.  
Гарретт не понял, что он сказал. Он не понимал, _что_ это было, - он не понимал свой собственный разум. Но что-то в этой ситуации казалось знакомым, и этот призрак ощущался подозрительно человечным.  
Приют сводил его с ума. Или все совсем не так?  
— Ты всегда был проблемой. Такой очаровательный со всеми этими ухмылочками и бесподобными глазами, ворующий серебряные шприцы у медсестер, пока те не видят.  
Нет, этого не может быть. Конечно, это очень похоже на него, но Гарретт никогда не был на этом острове раньше, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть пациентом... Или?  
— Ты не помнишь, да?  
Смотритель спросил почти сочувственно. Гарретт не помнил. Как будто кто-то вывернул его наизнанку и выгреб все воспоминания. Он даже ничего не чувствовал. У него ничего не осталось. Только голоса.

_“Гарретт, я падаю.”_

Он почувствовал движение воздуха вокруг себя.  
— Позволь мне помочь тебе вспомнить.  
Призрак Смотрителя издал глубокий и жуткий стон, сотрясший стены приюта до основания. Гарретт не мог этого видеть, но он почувствовал. Странное ощущение зародилось в груди и вырвалось на свободу, затопив его всего целиком. Эйфория накатила без предупреждения. Всё тело дрожало, а нервы отбивали тот же ритм, что и его бедра, выгибающиеся у стены. Этого было слишком много и одновременно слишком мало, казалось, он вот-вот взорвется. Пока внезапно все не прекратилось, и Гарретт снова пытался отдышаться, но теперь уже по совсем другой причине.  
Что-то мелькнуло перед глазами.  
Сон.  
Воспоминание.  
— Проклятье, что это было?  
— Она хочет, чтобы ты забыл, — промурлыкал Смотритель, — но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил. Ты помнишь меня, Гарретт?  
Гарретт почувствовал, как Смотритель дотронулся до шрама под его глазом, и ощутил прикосновение между бедрами. Его словно ударило молнией. Приятное тепло разливалось везде, где Смотритель дотрагивался до него. Гарретт двигался бессознательно, реагировал, не думая, пытаясь поймать незримое прикосновение сквозь слой потертой кожи.  
— Что ты делаешь со мной?  
Его собственный голос звучал словно издалека, он чувствовал, что засыпает. Но что-то внутри него наоборот пробуждалось.  
— Ты помнишь?  
— Нет...  
Он слышал, как кровь гремела в ушах, пока невидимые руки расстегивали ремень и стаскивали вниз его брюки.  
— Кто ты?  
— _Хочешь знать правду? Где ты был?_ — Смотритель глумливо подражал голосу Эрин, только его шепот был более низким и хрипящим, как заезженная пластинка. — _Я хочу спать, как ты спал..._  
— Я спал.  
Его член проскользнул в руку Смотрителя, медленно и уверенно. Он не знал, почему это происходит, но, видят боги, не смог бы остановить все это, даже если бы захотел.  
Смотритель засмеялся.  
— Ты _никогда_ не спал. Ты был слишком занят, пытаясь выбраться отсюда. Это было ошибкой. Я пытался предупредить тебя.

Гарретт попытался воззвать к Примали внутри него. Он тяжело моргнул, и комната вспыхнула синим, тень перед ним ненадолго приняла человеческий облик и угасла. Смотритель зарычал, и Гарретт простонал в ответ, чувствуя, как звук проходит сквозь него.  
— Тебе придется придумать что-нибудь получше.  
— Мгхх... Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
Гарретт с трудом выговаривал слова, толкаясь бедрами в невидимую тесноту, в голове у него все плыло.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился, Гарретт. Скажи, что ты видишь.  
Акцент... Звучал так знакомо. Совсем не похожий на неприветливую, полупьяную болтовню Города. Он был теплым, как зацелованный солнцем песок с далекого острова.  
Он вновь услышал голос Эрин в голове. 

_“Нет! ..Гарретт! Отдай мне коготь!”_

Смотритель сжал его член, и Гарретт почувствовал, как вырвавшийся низкий стон обжег губы. Волны блаженства и жара разбивались о него снова и снова. Его всего трясло, ногти впивались в разбитую за спиной плитку. Слишком хорошо, слишком много — и когда он уже думал, что вот-вот сгорит изнутри, белый свет пронзил сознание, и он увидел ЕГО.  
Он был высокий. Выше, чем Гарретт помнил. Все в нем было темным: пронзительные глаза и гладкая, потемневшая от иллирийского солнца кожа. Он вспомнил его акцент, как мило он звучал, даже когда тот проклинал Гарретта на своем родном языке. Гарретт бы мог вспомнить даже несколько слов только по движению губ, если бы он заговорил. Он вспомнил его голос и его глаза, и его руки вокруг своего горла. Раскатистый низкий рык звучал у самого уха: _"Опять бродишь тайком, Гарретт? Разве я не говорил тебе оставаться в постели?"_  
Ночной Смотритель.  
— Эзра.  
Это имя звучало приятно, но чуждо на языке. Такой забытый вкус.  
Эзра улыбался, и его зубы сияли в контрасте с темной кожей.  
— Хорошо.  
Он провел рукой по щеке Гарретт, и на мгновение тот почувствовал тепло.  
— Ты всегда бегаешь от меня, всегда пытаешься сбежать. Я так старался остановить тебя, ведь ты можешь сбежать, но я _никогда_ не смогу отсюда уйти, — механическое рычание вновь закралось в его голос, и Гарретт почувствовал, как грудь сдавило. — Ты знаешь почему, Гарретт?  
Но воспоминания уже ускользали. Голова начинала болеть, и он потянулся, чтобы коснуться теплой кожи Смотрителя, облизываясь, пытаясь распробовать вкус его имени до того, как оно исчезнет с губ.  
— Что случилось?.. Почему я не могу вспомнить?  
Стук вернулся. В стенах, в его голове. Везде.  
— Теперь я покажу тебе, что она сделала со мной.  
Эзра прижал ладони к груди Гарретта, и боль наполнила каждый нерв. Это было похоже на осколки битого стекла, разрывающие его изнутри; кусок за куском, и если бы воздух еще оставался в легких, Гарретт бы кричал. Он чувствовал, как жизнь вытекает из его тела, капает на пол, затапливая щели между плитками и проливаясь в водостоки. Боль была невыносима. Останется ли от него хоть что-то? Нет, ничего не останется: ни плоти, ни костей — только дыхание и душа, запертые, как в ловушке, в стенах Мойры. Забытые.  
— _Возможно, это то самое место, где мертвые ждут, пока не поймут, куда идти дальше. И вот теперь и ты здесь.. Ты мертв, Гарретт?_  
Смотритель убрал руку, и боль прекратилась, но Гарретт никак не мог вспомнить, как дышать.  
— Она отравляет тебя, Гарретт, — его голос был мягким, и Гарретт смотрел, как тот медленно исчезает с каждым сказанным словом. — Она уже убила меня, и теперь она убивает тебя.  
Как же он был прекрасен.  
Как его звали?  
_Нет._  
Эрин.  
Он был здесь из-за Эрин.  
Смотритель схватил его за горло. От глубинного рева содрогнулись стены, и губы Гарретта онемели от нехватки воздуха.  
— Перестань держаться за нее. Жертвы должны быть принесены, Гарретт. Отпусти ее... Или ты кончишь как я.  
А потом он пропал.  
Воспоминания Гарретта, исчезли вместе с видением; остались только провалы в памяти и пустые комнаты. Он упал на колени и взглянул на свои руки, ожидая увидеть кровь, может, даже часть его легких или осколки кости, которые он мог бы спрятать под матрас. Но ничего не было. Разум оцепенел, и стоило тьме окутать его, он услышал ее голос — холодный как вода, которая угрожала поглотить этот забытый всеми богами остров.

_“Гарретт, я падаю!”_

Но сквозь волны звучал приглушенный как легкий ветерок шепот, который смог прогнать холод прочь, прежде чем тот достиг ушей.  
— _Иди, Гарретт. Или она заберет тебя с собой._

**Author's Note:**

> переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2018


End file.
